All About Highschool
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: [NaruSasu] Naruto: shy, misunderstood nobody. Sasuke: misunderstood as well though not a nobody. These two boys somehow end up together in the place called highschool. How can two different people pull together and become friends? Lovers if possible.


**Author's Notes**

_Okay peeps. Guess what? I decided to delete my Naruto/Sasuke story so I could make a better one. I have been inspired to make another story with this paring. Yay me! Anyways, incase no one had read the message on my homepage or profile, I was just letting you know that I delete it. I still have it though. Like I might repost it again if anyone wants me too but if no one does, then it will be deleted forever. Yeps. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. _

**P.S: Don't own any of the Naruto characters.**

**BETA: Shalanar**

**P.S2: I'm so sorry about the long wait on my stories. I kind of don't have microsoft word anymore and that's just messing me up and stuff. Hopefully I can figure out a way to get another microsoft word or whatever.**

Kise Masaki-san

* * *

**_All About Highschool_**

**_Naruto/Sasuke flic_**

**_Kisa Masaki_**

* * *

**_Prolog: -The beginning of it all-_**

"From now on, you two are going to be seen together ALL THE TIME!"

"THE HELL?!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted together. Both of their eyes were wide as they stared at Tsunade who was smirking like she just won ten million dollars. Soon the two rival boys turned and faced each other, glaring so strong, you could see the static coming out of their eyes. Naruto soon clutched Sasuke's collar, the opposing boy returning the favor. "Bastard! You see what you did! You really are a damn jerk sometimes!"

"Oh don't even start trying to pull that shit on me! It's your fault! You just can't handle the fact that I'm better at everything then you!"

"As if!"

"You know it's true!"

Tsunade watched as Sasuke and Naruto went back and fourth, shouting at each other. She got a stress mark on her forehead and soon enough, smacked both of the boys in the head. Oh, how annoying those two were when they were around each other! It was like two crying babies asking to be fed. It was not pretty. "My decision is final! You two just better suck it up and deal with it. It is both of your faults that this happened. Fighting over some girl."

"Hey old lady! Sakura isn't some girl!"

"I'm not old!"

Tsunade had hit Naruto upside the head again. She was really going to kill that blonde one of these days. She was not old! An old person wouldn't have a body like hers! Plus she didn't even look old! The blonde women turned her back to the two boys, sitting back down in her chair. She quickly dismissed them from her office, her headache getting out of control.

_'This is going to be a crazy year. I just know it.'_

**Naruto's Pov**

Oh damn it all! This is the worst day of my life! I can't believe I have to be around that bastard all the fucking time in school. This is horrible. I felt like I would hang myself from my dorm tonight just so I could get away from him. God, I bet you're wondering what led to such a thing. The most annoying and idiotic (which I'm not) student being paired with the sexiest, ice prince (Which he's not. Well, sexy I mean) in the school. It's not possible since our attitude clashes every time we're around each other. Yeah, I know. I wish that old women of a principal would realize that. Even if she did know, I bet she lives to torment me everyday.

This was torment alright, on a large scale. I've never been this in trouble in all of my life. Ah whatever, I'll get out of this. I always do. I'm Uzumaki Naruto god damn it! I will get out of this problem! And you're going to help me. But first, you need to remember what happened that led to such a thing. I know, you probably didn't forget but incase you did, I'll remind you. Pay attention and listen very closely because I'm NOT telling this over to you again. That would be way too troublesome…

…

Remind me to stay away from Shikamaru.

**FlashBack!**

Bright blue eyes looked around as a person exited out of their room right as the sun rose. People were just starting to wake up. It would probably be seen as crazy for someone to get up that freaking early in the morning, but Naruto was NOT normal. While he would usually be asleep at this time, today was a special day. It was the day that he was going to ask out the captain of the cheerleading team. That's right folks. Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful and sexiest girl you could find in Konoha Dormitory. She was known for breaking guys' hearts in a heartbeat, and as a snobby bitch to the losers in the school. 

Naruto had liked Sakura a whole lot, ever since they had met in the freshmen year of high school. He called it love at first kick because Sakura had kicked him in the face when she had gone up to do a toe touch.

The blonde asked Sakura out plenty of times and every attempt she had refused. The last time was on Valentine Day when he had tried to give her a rose. She laughed so hard in his face and cursed him out that he didn't eat for days. His best friend, Shikamaru, had to force-feed him.

Most people would laugh at Naruto for trying every single year to ask Sakura out. Most gave up after she had said no the first time. Naruto refused to give up on his dream girl. So, he kept trying and trying and trying until he entered the last year of school. He felt that his looks had improved from what he looked like when he was in 11th grade and that she was bound to say yes to him.

I mean, who could say no to him? He had nice dirty blonde hair which would be pinned up in spikes that he made. He had a nice toned body for a seventeen year old, and bright blue eyes that sparkled every time he was excited. He was cute and had a couple girls like him, but rejected them all because only one girl in his heart was Sakura.

'I won't lose to that bastard Uchiha either. He thinks he's so damn cool.'

Of course like all high schools, there was always some guy that got EVERY girl and that made every guy want to be like him. For this school, it was the famous and sexy, Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, how Naruto hated and detested that guy with every fiber of his being. He thought he was so damn cool and was a lady magnet to every girl in the school. Even Sakura had liked him! That was his girl damn it!

Probably why everyone found Sasuke attractive was because he was a bad boy. He had the looks of a charmer but on the inside, a temper like a devil. He was known to never talk very much unless he was forced to, which unfortunately became common due to his position as student president. He had blue-tinged, raven hair, a body that spoke god, and eyes that looked and expressed black holes. To top all that off, he had this mysterious aura around him. Almost everyone wanted to get underneath that shell he held.

Yep, Sasuke was like Sakura, but more popular. The teachers loved how he was a fucking straight A student and how much money he had. Uchihas were loaded.

Naruto smiled brighter then ever as he walked down the halls and towards the gym, where the cheerleaders were starting to meet each other. It was early morning practice today and Sakura was bound to be by herself. Well if she wasn't, Naruto was going to get her by herself. "Sakura Haruno, here I come."

Naruto approached Sakura with confidence on his face and mind. She sure did looked nice today too! Well, Naruto thought she always looked nice, but still. She was wearing a blue tank-top with some white short shorts that gave a really nice view of her legs and thighs. Naruto wanted to faint at the site of perfection but he knew he couldn't do that until he finished asking her out.

Soon the blonde was in touching limits of Sakura. He reached his hand out and poked her softly on the shoulder. She turned around, an annoyed huff coming out of her mouth. "What do you want, freak?"

"Ur… it's Naruto. My name is Naruto."

"I know who you are and I don't give a damn either. Why are you around me?"

"Well… you see…" Naruto started, his nerves slightly rising. Ah, this was the talk of love! Sakura was defiantly going to say yes to him. "I was wondering if you would be… my girlfriend."

Everything seemed to go quiet after Naruto had said that. He watched as Sakura's eyes widened slightly, a surprised look on her face before a smile appeared. Everyone on the cheerleading squad had formed a circle around them, smirks plastered on their bitchy face. "Naruto… I'm… flattered." Sakura began. She walked up closer to Naruto, a hand being placed on his cheek. Naruto felt his heart raced at the touch of her smooth skin against his own skin and his smiled widen. "… but sorry, I don't date losers like you. You're a brat with the IQ of a rat! Come on now! What are you? Pathetic?!" Sakura had begun to laugh in that snobbish tone of hers. She quickly smacked the blonde across the face before she backed up a little. "Try again in another millions years though… I'll still say no to someone as ugly as you!"

Naruto had fallen backwards, landing on his ass. His eyes widen as he watched and listened to Sakura and her friends insult and laugh in his face. Boy, did Naruto feel like a jackass and like someone had just taken a gun to his heart, splitting it into so many little pieces. "B-but… I thought… that you…"

"You're nothing but a loser!"

"Yeah! A loser!"

"Oi, what the hell are you doing getting insulted by a bunch of females? How dumb can you get?" A voice Naruto was all too familiar said to him. He glanced upward, staring up at Shikamaru's face as he glared down at him. Oh thank god, Shikamaru had come. Naruto could actually get up from his spot on the ground without feeling like the loser he apparently was. Damn it to hell! Naruto felt the speech 'I told you so' was going to happen once he was alone with Shikamaru.

Naruto could only smile a weak smile as Shikamaru reached down, pulling him up. He glanced in the direction of Sakura before he looked away and let Shikaamru pull him in whatever direction he wanted to take him. He soon found out it was the boys locker room. Shikamaru had pushed the blonde on one of the bench, a glare on his face. "You're a pain in the ass you know that? I told you not-"

"Shikamaru, I don't want to hear it okay. Can you just let me gather up the pieces of my heart so I can act like a man again?" Naruto whispered. He didn't want to speak too loud, in fear that his voice might crack and he might cry. Shikamaru had never asked any girls out nor did he seem to like any girls in this school so he wouldn't know the pain Naruto had felt. He could only make things better by comforting him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You're a man, Naruto, so act like one now. Just because Sakura said no doesn't mean there isn't any other girls out there that like you."

"…"

"Naruto."

"…"

"Naruto if you don't stop acting like this, I'm going to hit you."

"You can't hit me. You're too lazy to put a hand on me." Naruto mumbled before a couple giggles had began to come out. Oh boy, that was kind of funny. The blonde couldn't even imagine Shikamaru getting into a fight or hitting someone. No, Shikamaru was WAY too lazy to do such a thing. "I'm fine now Shikamaru. I just wanted to think for a minute or two. Besides, I'm done. Sakura won't like me. I got it now."

Shikamaru had eyed Naruto with a curious look before he sighed and nodded his head, sitting down next to him on the bench . "Good because I don't even see what you see in a girl like that. She isn't even worth anyone's time."

"Hey don't say things like that! Sakura is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! I'm the one that doesn't deserve her time!" Naruto's eyes had widened once he said that. Oh crap, he just gave himself away. Surely Shikamaru would catch the emotions Naruto used to defend Sakura. Damn it to hell, the blonde was in love with the girl. Love doesn't just go away like that. No way. "Okay, I'm done with this for now. I already missed some of my first period class because of you. I'm not going to miss anymore since Asuma-sensei will chew my head off even more. Later."

"Hai."

Naruto gave a weak wave at Shikamaru before he watched his friend stand and head out of the boys' locker room. Oh one thing you would never guess about Shikamaru was that he liked to play chess. Yes, he was a wonderful chess player, and he and his teacher Asuma played together all the time. Of course, Naruto was the only that knew of the relationship Shikamaru and Asuma had.

"That's it! I'm getting over that Sakura! I'll find another girlfriend and she'll be perfect! Hai! Nothing can stop Uzumaki-"

"Moron."

"Moron!" Naruto shouted before his face had paled a bit. He quickly turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from only to see his one and only rival and enemy. "Uchiha… what the hell do you want?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his hands sliding from the door and into his pocket. "I could ask you the same thing. You're the one in here talking to yourself like the idiot you are."

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto shouted, a glare showing up on his face. Oh god, did he hate that bastard of a Uchiha. With his damn cocky attitude and looks. None of it was fair to anyone! "And I wasn't talking to myself so shut up!"

"Tch." Was Sasuke's only reply before he slid his hands out of his pockets and crossed them on his chest. He had pressed against the door a tiny bit, peaking out the crack that had form. _'Shit. They're still there._' Naruto eyed Sasuke weirdly before he walked forward. "Get out of my way Uchiha. I'm late for my first period."

Sasuke only glanced briefly in Naruto's direction before he looked back out in the crack that was in the door. That really pissed Naruto off too. Sasuke had acted as if he was oh so damn fucking cool but he was nothing compared to Naruto! No, he was just annoying and… and a JACKASS! The blonde quickly placed his hand on Sasuke's chest, giving him a push. "Move Teme!"

"Hey! Don't put your hands on me! This outfit is worth way more then you!" Sasuke argued before he easily pushed Naruto backwards, not even breaking a sweat. The blonde fell down to the ground, a growl coming out as he stared up at Sasuke. "Okay that does it! You're dead!" Naruto had shot up and was about to charge forward towards Sasuke but the door had opened and arms went around the Uchiha. Sakura had giggled a couple times before she said, "I found you Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke cursed in his head as he shot Sakura a glare. Oh she was the worse of his fan girls. The thought of him not liking when she touched him didn't even seem to cross her mind. Sasuke didn't know if she was brain dead or just crazy. Either one, Sasuke did not want to get involve in things that didn't concern him. "Get off me Sakura. Besides you're not supposed to be in here."

"Aww don't be like that Sasuke-kun. I missed you."

Naruto had clutched his fist together, his teeth grinding together uncontrollably. This was way wrong. Sakura didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence and was just worried about that Uchiha bastard. Sasuke didn't even appreciate Sakura like Naruto did either! He always said no to when she asked him out on dates. It didn't make any sense to him. _'I don't need t see anymore of this crap. I'm done.'_ Naruto needed to get out of this tight space before he snap and ended up beating the crap out of Sasuke. As he went forward, trying to leave, Sakura had noticed him and stop him by sliding in front of the door. "Hehe oh look Sasuke. It's that loser kid. You know what he did today?"

Sasuke didn't even seem to care. He just shrugged his shoulders as he glanced down at his clothes, making sure they weren't ruffled because of Sakura. She continued. "He asked me out for what seems like the millionth time in the world. Can you believe that? He actually thinks I will give him the time of day. Please, you're a loser Uzumaki. Not even close to my Sasuke-kun."

"…" Naruto bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He was feeling so many emotions at once that he felt like he was going to explode and die. _'Damn you Sasuke. You take everything! Everything!'_ Naruto quickly looked up, glaring hatefully at Sasuke. He charged towards him, knocking him down on the floor. "Damn you Sasuke! I hate you!"

"Get the hell off me!"

"No! Not until you give me Sakura!"

"You can have the girl for all I give a damn!"

One punch. Two punch. The list went on and on as Sasuke and Naruto rolled on the ground, each trying to get over the other one. Sakura's eyes had widen and she had shouted things like 'Go Sasuke' and 'You can take him' which only just fueled the fire that was already going inside of Naruto. As he was about to punch the crap out of that beautiful face of Sasuke, the door opened and a teacher shouted. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Instead of stopping like normal people would, Naruto and Sasuke kept going. It was until the teacher had pulled them apart that the fight had ended. Kakashi gave them both a firm stare before he said, "What the hell?! I can't even believe this! Come with me right now!"

-------------------------

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick

"What the HELL is wrong with you two?!" An angry young lady shouted. Her hands had slam down on her desk, making everyone in the room jump and watch as a dent was made in it. That was one rule in all of Konoha Dormitory that mostly all the students tried to follow. Never ever make Tsunade mad. She had a temper that would make you wet your pants. Not something you would want to have a part in.

Even though she looked like she was in her twenties, Tsunade was 50. No one knows how she managed to keep her figure of a twenty year old but she did and it was something you didn't want to question.

"Look old women, I shouldn't even be in here. Uchiha started the whole damn thing."

"Tch."

"That's not what I heard. Kakashi caught you two going all out against each other. And over something stupid as a girl no less."

"She's not just a girl! She's Sakura Haruno! Get it straight old women!" Naruto protested, hearts in his eyes. He wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth the women of his dreams. No, she didn't deserve such treatment. Tsunade only rolled her eyes, her head starting to hurt from Naruto's loud voice and hearing that annoying word come out of his mouth. My god, she was not old. "You both know I'm going to have to punish you right? I don't let fighting pass just like that."

"Maybe you should give them detention." Kakashi suggested. He looked up from his perverted, Icha Icha Paradise book and at Tsunade. Her eye slightly twitched and she shook her head. "No I can't do something like that. This is serious Kakashi. Mr. Uchiha here is student body president. What kind of influence is he setting for the other kids? And Naruto… he needs tough love."

"I don't think I should be punished for something I didn't start." Sasuke replied, glaring at Tsunade. He was trying so hard to keep up his nice guy act but it was hard when dealing with Tsunade. She had it out to get him just for the heck of it. "It clearly was that moron's fault. He even gave himself up. He started the fight because of some girl. I don't involve myself with such females that other guys have an attachment with."

"You don't involve yourself with anyone you fag." Naruto mumbled, a smirk on his face. Sasuke glared over at him, sparks coming out of his eyes. Tsunade and Kakashi watched as the two began shouting even more insults at each other. Soon enough, another loud bang was heard and Tsunade shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Sasuke and Naruto had quickly stopped in mid-sentence of their fight and glanced over at Tsunade. For some odd reason, she was smirking an evil smirk. Oh they did not like that one bit. "I know what I'm going to do with you two... For now on, you two will be together ALL THE TIME!"

**End FlashBack**

So there you have it. The event that led to me being suck with that Uchiha bastard. You all know that this is a plot against me right? I mean... I clearly did NOT start that fight! It was Uchiha's fought! But no matter. Like I said earlier, I'm going to get out of this no matter what. I am Uzumaki Naruto -smirks-

TBC

* * *

_That was my chapter prolog for the upcoming story with this paring. I hope you like it and review! Please?! T.T_

_And once again, I'm sorry for posting so late on my story. I'm also sorry if there's any typo's in this too because I don't have microsoft word anymore and everyone knows that's the best editing software to have. Yeppers._

Ciao!


End file.
